


live inside me (please hide me)

by precumming



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/precumming/pseuds/precumming
Summary: Corrin has become more distant since she found out about her Hoshidian kin. When her siblings get concerned, Niles gets assigned a very unique job that leads to something troublesome.[Nohr Path. Loosely based off the song iswmuomwn by Nicole Dollanganger.][Fic is mostly based on Niles/Corrin, mentions of Xander/Corrin & Silas/Corrin.  Will update the tags as I update.]





	1. 1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hey! ive plotted this fic for MONTHS and i really wanna make this project worth something so! please dont be afraid to comment anything regarding how i can improve..  
> i originally wrote this with their raw names (kamui, zero, marx) so if you see any mistakes of that please comment ;v;

Corrin gritted her teeth, her finger tapping impatiently against the wood oak table.  Her legs were crossed underneath the table, right foot tapping impatiently on the ground.  Only a few weeks had past since she found out about her blood right.  Each night she'd think about the truth and pray to Naga that she'd get some memories of her past.  But within each night she'd remember the reality and the misery of the truth would haunt her till she fell asleep.

The Nohrian family had treated her well, well enough for her to choose their side over her own blood.  It was heartbreaking to say in the least, she had never seen such defeat on another persons face before.  The first couple of nights afterwards she didn't sleep, and would pace and walk around the camp.  She made battle plans to keep herself occupied and would read books upon books of useless knowledge.

As of now; Her siblings were all discussing the next battles, talking about how they should capture the Hoshidan royals-- _her siblings_ \--and hold them as hostages.

“I think it’s a good idea,” _Xander._

“It could backfire on us, how would we even be able to get them?” _Leo._

“Oh, those Hoshidians are always too trusting of some,” _Camilla._

Corrin felt their gazes on her, her eyebrow twitching as she looked at them all.

“If you’re going to ask me to play some sort of ‘damsel in distress’, I will _not_ ,” Her words were sharp.

“Little princess, they trust you, even if you’re here with us,” Xander started, “If you just--”

“I’m _not_ betraying them a second time, do you also believe they’d believe in that?

Corrins fidgety leg and finger ceased, her eyebrows narrowed and her hand now clenched.  Her heart blistered.

“You never betrayed them,” Leo spoke, his voice hesitant, “They stole you--”

“Who stole me first?  Hoshido, or Nohr?” The manaketes tone becoming harsh, her voice loud.

“Corrin.” Xander said, his tone warning.

“B-Big sister!  We just wanna’ make the war stop, and not make any of it bloody!” _Elise_ finally spoke.

Corrin’s gaze snapped over to the smaller sister, “So kidnapping one of them will make things easier?  Nohr is very well known for their torture methods.”

“ _Corrin._ ” Xander was louder.

“Dear little sister, you always act so strong,” Camilla’s tone was soft as she gently rubbed the younger girl's shoulder, “You need to be more honest with how you feel.”

“What I feel doesn't matter, this war is _my fault_.” The red eyed princess gritted her teeth.

Leo rose to his feet, raising his voice, “This war was bound to happen, you _never_ betrayed them!  The fact they kidnapped you and told you that you’re _their_ family _-”_

“Don’t tell me I didn’t betray them.  Don’t tell me they _stole me_!” Corrin yelled, cutting Leo off completely, slamming her hands on the table.

“ _CORRIN!_ ” Xander barked, his voice equally as loud as hers.

Corrin looked at Xander, her pupils dilated in her annoyance and anger.

 

“ I wish I was still isolated in that _forsaken fortress._ ”

The Nohrians stared at her, before she huffed and walked out.

She was greeted by her siblings retainers, all sitting in wait for the meeting to end.  White hair swaying back and forth as her eyes scouted out for her cavalier and ninja, giving up shortly after with a frustrated grunt as she quickly walked off.

“Is Lady Corrin alright?” Odin asked,

“Did she look alright?” Laslow huffed, looking at his nails.

“Glad it’s not _our_ business.” Selena whispered to the two.

The big wooden door opened and the other four siblings walked out, and the retainers stopped their soft side chatter and dispersed to their respected royal.  Odin casually bumped into Niles who stared after Corrin.  Her normal pace was fast, her bare feet crunching over the white-frosted grass in a hurry, her pale hair bouncing and lifting with the breeze.  Blinking slowly, he assumed her siblings had sad something witty to get her frustrated enough to storm away.

Leo walked out hastily, glancing around the area as if he expected Corrin to still be insight.  Niles glanced over to his sorcerer,

“If you’re looking for the sweetheart of the year, she went that way.”

If looks could kill, the glare Leo gave Niles would’ve sent him six feet under.  Instead of saying anything to his outlaw retainer, he walked in the direction the tan man pointed out and huffed out a quiet thanks.

Odin watched as Leo quickly walked off, slapping Niles on the back, “That was very risky, my friend!  It takes quite a lot to get Lord Leo this frustrated!”

“Corrin probably told him his collar as upside down again.”

 

* * *

The mess hall, as usual, was filled with chatter from all the Nohrians.  Conversations were flying everywhere; battle plans, wars, marriage, children, Corrin, the food.  Niles sat with a big group of people, them all shouting over one another over something stupid, Odin challenging Benny to an arm wrestling contest and losing again and again.  Everyone was having fun, Niles was even enjoying watching their stupidity.

Everyone besides Corrin.

She was sitting beside Kaze, discussing something with a look on her face that was indescribable.  Barely eating her food, she got up and disposed of it before waving to the green haired man and sunkering off with hopes of nobody noticing her odd behavior.  Niles grabbed the bread from his plate and walked towards her.  Usual behavior for him, so nobody would really give a damn.  He could hear Odin already stealing the food he left behind.

It was cold and dark outside, it surprised him.  With his good eye, he looked around for any sign of where the strange girl went.  He almost didn’t find her until her bright hair stood out in the darkness.  It was like a beacon calling out to him.  Remembering his own shade, he yanked his dark blue hood up and started walking towards her.  His boots crunched on the frosted grass, the thought of her being barefoot in this weather made his bones ache.  Only being a few feet behind her, he finally made his presence known.

“Lady Corrin, sneaking off into the night, very shady for a princess, yes?”

Her head turned to face him so fast that he knew he startled her, her eyes basically glowed within the dark.  Puffs of fog came from her mouth, making another dull note at how cold it was.

“Excuse me?”

“I jest, m’lady.” He smirked and took a few more steps so he was in front of her.  Being half a foot taller than her was more surprising than he thought it would be, “May I escort you?”

Corrin visibly hesitated, looking him up and down before sighing and reaching for his arm.  The tiny hands held onto his arm with a grip that made him raise his eyebrows.  Her pace was fast, but easy to keep up with.  She obviously wanted to get to her quarters as soon as possible.

“Why were you following me?” Her voice quiet but with an edge.

“Curiosity, m’lady.  I happened to notice you weren’t sitting by your siblings like you usually do.”

“Watching me, now?”

“Merely an observation, I do have to watch out for Lord Leo.”

Corrin sighed, and after that the walk was quiet.  She approached her treehouse and let go of his arm, immediately grabbing onto the rungs and taking a couple steps up before stopping.

“Would you..um..like to come inside for tea?”

“Oh?  Lady Corrin inviting me in her quarters?”

“It’s just as a thank you, don’t get any lewd thoughts, Niles.” Turning back and continuing her journey up.

He chuckled and followed her inside quickly, the chill biting at his face.

Immediately, when he walked in he was greeted with a dull light that he identified as a dying fire.  Corrin waddled over as she threw in a couple more logs and grabbing a book on a table near.  Placing her hand on the book and waving over the fire, the flames increased and she tossed the book back.

“What type of tea do you fancy?”

“No preference, m’lady,” Clearing his throat as he pushed his hood back down, “I didn’t know that you knew how to use tomes.”

“Mm.  I was briefly trained on how to use them, basic ones, at least.  I’m not like Leo at all.”

She filled up the kettle with water and put the handle on the hook above the fire.  Squatting down by the flames as she warmed up, her bum resting on her heels.  As the water boiled faster than it would on a normal fire, her gaze met his once again.

“Why were you really following me, Niles?”

“Why do you question me looking out for my Lord?”

Corrin gave him a look that made him let out a small laugh, sitting down in a wooden chair not too far from her.

“Worried, that was all.  You didn’t look too pleased after the meeting earlier and you’re avoiding your family like the plague.”

“Very observant, are you?”

“You would expect lacking an eye would make me more blind, wouldn’t you?”

The girl let out a laugh and covered her mouth too quickly.  Looking away back to the fire with an apologetic smile,

“Don’t worry, lady Corrin, it was a jest.”

His one eye did notice the pink dusting her cheeks.  It wasn’t cold nor heat..was she actually flustered over something?  Amused, he leaned forward, resting his chin against his palm with a smirk as he stared at her.

The kettle whistled loudly, announcing that the water was boiling and ready.  Corrin quickly grabbed the pot by the handle and walked over to Niles, setting it on the coaster that Jakob used so frequently.  Walking off for a brief moment, his eye never left her figure.  She returned with another tray, this one carrying two cups, spoons, and teabags.

The tray made a tink-sound as she placed it on the small wooden table, Corrin putting the small teabags in the cups and pouring the boiling water in.  Niles watching her gentle movements as she cleared her throat,

“I respect your reasons, but I know that you aren’t telling the truth.”

He raised his eyebrows, letting out a chuckle as she refused to meet his eyes as she stirred her brewing tea slowly.

“You looked upset earlier, and you’ve been avoiding your siblings.  It made Lord Leo in a mood.”

Corrin let out a tiny sigh and leaned back, “Is he really?” She groaned and rubbed her face, “I’m not going to hear the end of it.”

He gave a little nod and smiled, grabbing his cup and burning his lip as he sipped from the tea.

The two sat in an oddly comforting silence, sipping on the hot tea.  As time past, Corrin grabbed the teapot and began walking into a separate room.  Niles took this as his queue to leave, standing to his feet before dropping the bread on the table.  The door quietly closed behind him, a strange yet comforting feeling washing over him.

He climbed down the ladder and brushed himself off, wasting no time in walking away and towards his bunker.

“ _Niles_.”

The war his name was slurred out was in a tone he was too familiar with, he turned in the direction of the voice, seeing the very familiar dark knight walked towards him.

“Lord Leo-”

“Don’t.  Say.  A.  Word.” He hissed, grabbing Niles by the shoulder, “I have a proposition for you.”

 

* * *

“Hey, thanks for--” Corrin stopped in her tracks, her eyes landing on the seat the white haired male was once seated at.  She walked towards it slowly, eyeing the door.  Setting her hand on the side of the table, she looked back down and saw the piece of bread.

Grabbing the bread, she lifted it to her lips and with a smile, bit into it.


	2. 2: I wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin bumps into Niles while training, gets an injury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i havent updated this in a hot sec but i had a really good plot idea for this and i graduated highschool so BITCH here we go lets get that bread for this dead fandom and highly self induldged fic  
> srry if theres typos i wrote this awhile ago and just wanted to post so i would stop forgetting to !!! lol!!!!!!!!!!

Corrin sighed softly, rolling her shoulders before drawing the arrow back. She tried to remain steady, sweat dripping from her forehead as her hand shook. Uncoordinated, nervous, and agitated, she was training with new weapons to help others transition. Letting go of the bow, it snapped back and hit her fingers. Hissing as she dropped the bow and held onto her hand. The arrow only managed to go a couple feet ahead, landing loosely and slanted.

“Gods--Dammit!”

She kicked up dirt childishly, holding her shaking hand.

Doing such things seem unnecessary and a nuisance, but she needed to do this. Distracting herself from her thoughts was all she could do before she harmed someone or herself. Practicing a new weapon was just the right thing to do, not only did it occupy her but it also would play off within battle situations and self defense. She always did admire archers, especially since one of her siblings by blood was an archer.

With her shaky hands, she tried her best to lift the bow once more and get a good grasp. Before she could do anything else, a whistle resonated throughout the courtyard followed by an obnoxious slow clap. Corrin turned her head slowly to see the familiar white haired male. Smirking at her, as usual, and with his eyebrows raised, he approached her.

“Wow, never took you for the type to be so reckless with a weapon, Lady Corrin.”

She scrunched her face up in annoyance turned her head away from him, wincing as she held the bow in an awkward angel and her hand throbbed furiously.

Niles went behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder gently.

“M’lady? May I? I promise you no harm.”

Corrin stared at him for a long moment. Her bright blood stained eyes burning into his singular gray one. Slowly, so slowly, she turned to face him, setting the bow on the ground so it would rest against her leg as she cupped her wounded hand with her other one.

Niles hummed, his large tan hands cupping her porcelain ones. Separating the hands, he noticed the problem. She snapped the wire back, her hands were shaking as she shot. An unsteady bow isn't the best way to shoot arrows. There was a thin, long line across her palm from where the wire snapped, blood was weakly making its way out.

“Luckily, you didn't snap it hard enough for scarring, however,” He squeezed her palm, Corrin hissed and jerked her arm back, “It's going to sting. Bad. You need to rest your hand.”

Corrin held onto her hand again, looking down at the tiny dribbles of blood. She scrunched her face up, annoyed, and looked up at Niles. He raised his eyebrows at her expression, what was that? She looked as though she was a child who has just gotten her favourite toy taken away. With a sigh, he rubbed his neck.

“You need to get it bandaged.”

“People are dying because of our war, I can live with a small wire cut.”

Niles could only stare at her questionably, as she huffed and wiped her hand on her armour. Bringing the bow up once again, she turned away from Niles and went back to looking at the target. Hands shaking, she tried her best to aim and put an arrow through it and hold it. Niles let out a pity laugh, earning himself a well deserved glare as he took a step behind Corrin and placed a hand on her waist.

“Lower yourself, and relax, sweetheart.”

The pet name earned him another glare, this time a warning and he was aware of it. His other hand pressed on her shoulder as he cooed her to relax and to hold it naturally and not as stiff, his hands then going to clasp around hers as he leaned in close to her. The hold on the bow was relaxed as Niles sneakily pushed his fingers between hers.

When she let go of the arrow, it actually went a distance instead of two feet in front of her. Corrin hummed appreciatively, then murmured a quiet ‘again’. Niles let out a smug smile, glad she couldn’t see, as he helped her once more.

The two of them trained close like that for some time, when Niles finally pulled apart he took note of the blush on her cheeks and pointed ears, and how her long white hair had a sweet scent to it.

Corrin placed the bow back in its respective spot and went out to grab the bows she had shot out. Grabbing the back feathers and yanking it out of the dirt, she called out to him,

“Why did you choose a bow for your first weapon?”

Niles leaned against the wall and stared at her, giving her a look at the question, “Why did you choose a sword for your first weapon?”

“Good response, Sir Niles,” She muttered bitterly as she yanked the last arrow out and began walking towards him again.

“I know it was very clever, Lady Corrin,” Grabbing the arrows from her hand a placing them in the training quiver, “I didn’t start with a bow, I started with knives. I took the bow when I realized long distance fighting had more of an advantage in battle.”

The princess hummed in response, not giving him any words besides her small ‘mhm’ of acknowledgment.

“Hows’ it?”

Corrin then raised an eyebrow at him. What’d he mean?

“Your hand. How is it?”

Oh.

“It stings, but it will heal eventually,” Waving her uninjured hand dismissively, “I am all right, Niles. Don’t worry for me like a mother cat.”

“I cannot help it, when a pretty woman is injured I must tend to her as soon as possible,” He disclosed.

Corrin coughed dryly, her blush never fading. How adorable.

“You very much so are a womanizer, I thought rumours would just be rumours.”

“‘Fraid not, but I will always have a soft spot for you, Lady Corrin.”

Her red eyes met his dull blue-gray one for the second time that evening. It felt like an eternity when she stared at him, and he truthfully did find himself getting lost in the gory colours of her eyes. Her lips parted and she inhaled as if to say something, but quickly was cut off as two bodies entered the training grounds they were occupying.

Leo and Silas had entered, making small talk about a previous battle they had been through as a pair. Once Silas looked around and noticed Corrin, his gaze brightening up as he spotted his childhood friend, giving her a small wave and a gentle smile. The blond prince beside him sighed, looking at Niles with a harsh look that they both knew the context of. Niles grunting and pulling her towards him with his arm, locking them.

“Good evening Lord Leo, Knight Silas,”

Leo nodded and Silas’ bright gaze wavered,

“Lady Corrin injured her hand, I was ready to take her to the infirmary to wrap it myself.”

“I’m assuming your medical training is advancing, then?”

“Yes, Lord Leo.”

With another nod, he looked back to Silas, “What was it you wanted to show me, again?”

Silas gave Corrin a worried look before turning back to Leo, “The training lances, they’re too dull to even practice with,”

As Leo walked over to the barrel that contained a bunch of very obviously dulled down lances, Silas quickly walked to the white haired pair and grabbed Corrins injured hand ever so gently,

“Is it bad?”

“No, it’s fine, Silas. It does not even need to be wrapped, Niles is just being annoying.”

“I’m simply looking out for my Lord’s older sister, that is all.”

The silver haired knight brought her pale hand to his mouth and gently kissed the open cut, smiling as he pulled away,

“Meet me later?”

Corrin let out a hushed ‘okay’ as he walked away and towards the prince who Niles knew was watching from the corner of his eye. Bitterly, Niles jerked Corrin out of the training grounds and began to walk towards the infirmary tent.

The princess stumbled a bit with her footing at his sudden fast pace. She didn’t know if he was just a fast walker, or if he had long legs, or if he was genuinely storming away over a silly gesture.

With all the thoughts and questions and potential conversation Corrin could’ve brought up, she was no fool. She could sense the tension as soon as Silas and Leo entered. Something was going on and she wasn’t completely sure if she should get involved within it.

Niles was genuinely irked by Silas’ small act of affection to Corrin. He always knew the two held romantic feelings for each other, anyone could tell from a first glance. The two are childhood friends and possibly hidden lovers, anyone with an eye could tell. Why did it make him angry? Was he jealous?

Why would Niles be jealous over a stupid girl like her? Yes, she was a princess, and any normal man would die for a chance to be close with her like he was at the exact moment. She was the definition of beautiful with her doll-like features and deep red eyes, any man could admit that openly without any hint of shame.

But his Lord gave him a task, and by the Gods will he take any route he could to finish that task.

Corrin, on the other hand, only stepped up her pace and tightened her hold on Niles’ arm as if she was afraid of him letting go of her.

 

* * *

 

“Niles! Don’t do it so suddenly like that,” The princess hissed as the former outlaw wrapped gauze around her fragile hand.

The outlaw had dragged her to the medic tent, the current tent that he was carefully training in.  His studies with healing have been successful so far, according to Elise.  But the way he was treating her currently made Corrin think twice.

“I told you it would hurt,”

“The cut doesn’t hurt, you holding my hand like you’re trying to break me is what hurts!”

With a last yelp, Niles let go of her now bandaged hand. Corrin jerking it to her chest and holding it with her other hand in a dramatic looking way. Niles didn’t say anything but instead stood up and dipped his head respectfully to the princess, before turning heel and making his way out of the tent.

“Niles--wait,”

The outlaw groaned and turned around to face her, earning himself yet another look from Corrin.

“Thank you.”

Well, that did surprise him a little bit.

“Oh? What for?” He was a whore for praise after all.

“Training with me, and...well, bandaging my hand.” She gave him an awkward sheepish smile.

Niles nodded his head and turned again.

“Wait!”

“Oh my Gods, Princess, what is it?”

This time he didn’t turn to face her.

“Why did you react like that back there?”

“Pardon?”

“When Silas--” She paused, making it very obvious what she meant, “When he kissed my hand.”

Niles let out a ‘hmmm’, his arms stretching and placing themselves on the back of his head.

“Maybe because you’re too pretty for him?”

That sure did each Corrin off guard, as the blush on her face from earlier had returned tenfold. She hummed to him once again, her head drooping and her eyes nervously looking to the side.

Niles then walked away, but as he was he let out a last sentence with the most teasing tone he could muster,

“Words exist for a reason, sweetheart.  Use them."

 

* * *

 

 

“How'd everything go?”

“I didn't get the information you're looking for, Lord Leo.”

Leo's jaw tightened as he sat at his desk. Pausing, he shut the book he was studying and took a deep breath,

“How long will this simple task take?”

“With all due respect, this task is anything but simple,” Niles said, dryly, “It seems very hard for her to trust others. I wonder why.”

The young prince pushed his chair back suddenly, standing to his feet. When he rose, he gave Niles a glare that showed how angry he was.

“It is simple, you have not applied yourself yet,” With a sharp tone, he stepped towards his outlaw retainer,

“She forgot about her friends entire existence, he comes back and says a few words and suddenly they're lovers? That's a lot of trust, is it not?”

“My Lord-”

“Is it not?” He repeated, voice louder and mimicking his eldest brother.

“Yes, My Lord. It's a lot of trust.”

“I am glad you agree. Do better tomorrow or I'll reassign you.”

Niles held back his sharp tongue and touchy remarks. Asking to gain the trust of a girl who's been betrayed her whole life is the biggest challenge he could ever be given.

With a nod and a bow, Leo waved his hand at the white haired man and turned back to his studies. He gave him one last glare as Niles turned and shut the large doors behind him.

This was certainly the most interesting task he's been given, and he will go through with it. Even if it makes the woman he's soft for hate him, he would give his other eye for his lord.

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! again please comment and give me some feedback;; again this is gonna be my first major project that im really looking forwards too..  
> ik im not good with details or writing captivating paragraphs, but i really put in an effort for this chapter and id really appreciate honest feedback!
> 
> chp2 will be up within 1-2 week/s!


End file.
